Familia
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Es hora de que Cheri y Jen se conozcan. [One shot. TERMINADO]


- Mamá, en verdad podemos hacer esto luego. ¡Seguramente estás cansada¿No quieres ir a refrescarte?

- Yuu-chan. – la voz de Jennifer tenía un tono que Yuuri sólo había escuchado una o dos veces antes del reciente giro de circunstancias en la que él le había dicho a su familia que tenía una pequeña hija, era el gobernante de un mundo, y oh sí, también estaba el asunto del prometido. El joven medio mazoku no quería ni acordarse lo aterrador que había sido eso. Era una fortuna que su madre lo quisiera tanto o era muy posible que su hermano se hubiese convertido en hijo único. – Hay cosas que una mujer tiene que enfrentar lo antes posibles. Esta es una de esas.

Yuuri volteó a ver a Conrad - quién sonrió a manera de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros – y suspiró, arrastrando los pies tras de su madre, escuchando las risas de Greta, quien tomaba la mano de su abuela. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los poderes del Maou cuando los necesitaba?

Pero claro, pensó Yuuri pesimistamente, habría cosas que incluso el Maou no podría evitar. Como el que su madre y Cheri se fueran a conocer tarde o temprano y ellas hubieran decidido que mejor temprano, incluso si el rostro se le había puesto púrpura ante el esfuerzo de explicar que el compromiso era un error, ocasionando que Wolfram le tirara esa mirada que le hacía agradecer que no pudiera sacar fuego por los ojos (esa que había aprendido de Gwendal) y luego había seguido el "¡Mentiroso¡Si no querías el compromiso no deberías de habérmelo propuesto en primer lugar!" y al final había sido más fácil acceder a la petición de Cheri de conocer a su madre que sufrir las otras consecuencias. Un Wolfram molesto era uno que pateaba en lugares estratégicamente dolorosos y Yuuri _sí_ quería darle hermanos a Greta un día.

Dentro de la habitación donde la antigua Maou y su prometido estaban esperando, Yuuri también pudo escuchar la voz frenética de Wolfram, tratando de convencer a su madre que esto era en realidad una muy, muy mala idea. Para darle crédito a Wolfram, evitó mencionar que Jennifer era humana.

No consiguieron escuchar la respuesta de Cheri, lo cuál ya daba miedo. Volviéndole a sonreír, Conrad abrió la puerta, dejando que la súbitamente escalofriante Jennifer, quién tomaba su bolso con fuerzas, entrara. Cheri, despampanante en uno de sus escotados vestidos, sonrió con algo de arrogancia a la humana, arqueando las cejas.

Las dos mujeres se estaban midiendo la una a la otra, el aire entre ellas tan tenso que los rayos estarían pronto a sentirse. Estuvo seguro que incluso una espada normal habría podido traspasar ese espacio. Ninguna de las dos hizo alguna seña de haber escuchado las presentaciones que Murata había hecho.

Greta fue al lado de Wolfram, quien le puso una mano en el cabello mientras se iba a parar a su lado. Yuuri estaba _casi_ seguro que su madre no tenía ningún poder, pero sólo Shinou sabría lo que – al parecer- una enojada madre podría hacer para proteger a su hijo.

- Se da cuenta que sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer¿o no, Shibuya-san? – preguntó finalmente Cheri en un tono que Yuuri nunca antes le había escuchado. Su madre asintió vigorosamente.

- Claro que sí, Cecile-sama.

Yuuri se preparó y pudo sentir cómo era que Wolfram acercaba su mano hacia su espalda. Oh¿cómo iban a explicarle a Greta que sus dos abuelas se habían vuelto locas? Bueno, si cualquier cosa pasaba podría usar sus poderes de Maou y evitar que se mataran.

Las dos mujeres dejaron de verse. Jennifer empezó a buscar en su bolso mientras Cheri-sama extendía una mano hacia una de las sirvientas.

Oh no. Eso no. Yuuri le suplicó a Shinou, Ulrike y hasta Murata para que eso no pasara.

- ¡MADRE!

Aparentemente no había sido el único. Sin embargo, el grito desesperado de Wolfram fue rápidamente olvidado e ignorado cuando ambas mujeres, en igual y sonora alegría, gritaron.

- ¡Es este en verdad _Su Majestad Yuuri_¡Siempre pensé que es lindo pero de pequeño… _las alitas y el cabello_¡Wolf, Su Majestad también se ve muy lindo en rosa¡Ese vestido es adorable, Shibuya-san!

- ¡Por favor, sólo Jennifer! – dijo la humana, sonriendo orgullosamente a las fotografías. De alguna forma, Yuuri no notó cuando se movieron al sofá. De repente las dos tenían tazas de té y un plato con galletas cerca. - ¡Greta-chan, ven a ver cómo se veían tus padres cuando eran pequeños!

- ¡Sí, abuela!

- ¡Greta! – tanto él como Wolfram trataron de detener a su pequeña niña pero ella se situó felizmente entre sus dos abuelas, riendo a las fotografías. Yuuri se preguntó si eso iba a ser utilizado como arma contra ellos cuando Greta llegara a la adolescencia.

Aparentemente, si tenía que guiarse por la cara que su prometido estaba hacienda, no le importaría si Yuuri decidiera confiscar esas fotografías por el bien y la seguridad de Nuevo Makoku y un '¿qué estás esperando para hacer _algo_, idiota?' estaba colgando de la punta de su lengua.

Por desgracia, él podría ser el Maou pero eran su madre y su futura suegra. De alguna manera estaba bastante seguro que incluso Shinou estaría preocupado sobre eso. Murata se rió entre dientes y Yuuri volteó a ver al Gran Sabio, molesto, aunque eso no consiguió mucho. Conrad también parecía entretenido y el joven Maou se sintió escandalizado que hasta _Gwendal_ pareciera encontrar la situación entretenida (¿y de dónde había salido?). Yuuri estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Gunther estaba tratando de acercarse a ver esas fotografías lo más posible.

- ¡Portodosloscielos! – el gritito de felicidad de Jennifer había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado hasta Japón. - ¿Es este adorable bebé Wolfram-kun¡Era adorable¡Yo le habría pellizcado las mejillitas todo el día¡Los zapatitos¡Y los _listones_!

- ¿Su Majestad¿A dónde va? – preguntó Conrad y sí, se notaba que estaba divertido.

_'A tratar de ahogarme para ver si despierto de esta pesadilla o aparezco en otro mundo donde esto no haya pasado' _no era realmente una buena respuesta. Cuando volteó hacia Wolfram (que tenía la misma expresión que él), sintió una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos alguien comprendía su dolor.

- Al cuarto de Wolfram y mío. – Wolfram se sonrojó y dejó de verlo, pero Yuuri casi estuvo seguro de ver una sonrisa, el rubio aparentemente contento y Yuuri casi podía ignorar los gritos de alegría y la pregunta de Greta de "¿Por qué papá está usando una peluca rizada?", ni siquiera tratando de adivinar de qué papá estaba hablando. Estaba casi fuera de la habitación cuando Cheri habló.

- ¡Jen, por favor, dime Cheri querida¡Y dile Wolf, va a ser tu yerno después de todo! – exclamó Cheri con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo maternal. - ¡Y lo sé! Fue tan difícil conseguir esos zapatos. Creo que todavía los tengo… ¡ya sé¡Le pediré a los sirvientes que busquen por la ropa de bebé que guardé, para nuestros nietos¡Oh, van a ser tan adorables!

Jennifer soltó un gritito de alegría, coincidiendo con Cheri. No así Yuuri. Yuuri palideció, tembló, tuvo escalofríos, se puso rojo, verde y morado, sintió que se iba a desmayar, sintió curiosidad, se preocupó, se confundió y estuvo a punto de correr.

- ¿Heika?

La voz de Gunther le hizo darse cuenta que todos – menos las dos mujeres que seguían gritando emocionadas y Greta – lo estaban viendo. Por un momento consideró el hacer La Pregunta pero en lugar de eso, dándose cuenta que le importaba demasiado su sanidad mental, se cubrió las orejas con las manos, mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

- ¡EN VERDAD NO QUIERO SABER!


End file.
